


9 months

by milly89087



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly89087/pseuds/milly89087
Summary: Lee Mack and David Mitchell end up spending the night together a month later David finds out hes pregnat with lee's child but Lee is being a complete idiot and refuses to belive that he has emotional feelings for David. Rob Brydon ends up telling david how he feels about him and how hes willing to help david through the pregnacy and help him raise the child . Will Lee realise what hes about to lose before its to late?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiesnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/gifts).



> This is pure Fiction Lee Mack David Mitchell & Rob Brydon belong to them selves

Lee groaned as the light from the sun came through the window, Lee felt another body lying next to him in bed Lee could tell it wasn't a woman's body lying next to him.

 

Dare I look to see who's lying next to me? thought Lee. Lee looked over to see his fellow captain David Mitchell was the person lying next to him as Lee looked at David the memory's of last night's activity's flooded back to his mind of when David appeared at his door just for David to kiss him Lee couldn't help but kissing David back and he remembered what else happened after that David pulling him to the bedroom then David stripping himself and lying right in the middle of the bed naked as the day he was born begging Lee to make love to him.

 

If anyone had told Lee earlier that day that David Mitchell was begging him to make love to him Lee would've told them they were crazy.

 

Lee didn't know what to do all he could keep thinking about was how it could ruin their on screen relationship so Lee did the only thing he could do Lee walked into the bathroom to have a shower to clear his mind.

 

After Lee had his shower he walked out of his bathroom to find that David left and no note was left Lee couldn't blame David for up and leaving Lee couldn't give him what he need well physically Lee could but emotionally Lee wasn't ready to even admit to himself that he was in fact in love with David Mitchell.

 

Hopefully at the next Would I Lie To You taping Lee would be able to talk to David about what happened last night.

 

Lee sighed and got dressed for the day he had to get to the BBC studio to tape new episodes of his show Duck Quacks Don't Echo.

 

Lee got dressed and locked the door behind him and got into his car and started his half an hour trip to London but the only thing on his mind was the events that happened last night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction please leave comments about what you think would happen in chapter 2 i'm ok with coming up with ideas for stories but not so great at creating them into stories. if you would like to co Author this story with me please comment and you can write chapter 2.


End file.
